Behind the Lives Of Rainbow Six Operators
by Sakura14332
Summary: Get in the lives of all Rainbow Six Siege Operators. Every chapter will go behind the scenes of one specific Unit, and in soon chapters, their worlds will collide to take down multiple terrorists. But not everything is about the terrorists, as many struggle with children, marriage, infidelity, mental health, and finding love in the first place with their busy schedule.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows the lives of the Operators of Rainbow Six Siege. This is based after the Bartlett University terrorist attack. Each Chapter will focus on one unit specifically. Every 2-3 chapters will incorporate several operators for a terrorist attack, and their own set of drama.

We start, with the SAS.

The SAS is from Britain, and the operators include Sledge, Thatcher, Smoke, and Mute.

Sledge:

Quick Facts: Age 35, Real Name:Seamus Cowden

"Seamus!" A large woman yelled from the stairs.

"Yes Maranda?" He replied grudgingly getting up and out of bed.

"Make sure to be up before the kids go to school!" Seamus rubbed his temples and groaned as he got up. He had a large bruise on his abdomen from his latest mission with the SAS. Once he was out of bed, he got dressed and headed downstairs. He smelled coffee, which he needed after arriving late to home last night. Once he stepped on the first floor of his house, his 5 year old daughter Lacey came to greet him.

"Daddy i missed you! Don't leave ever again." His daughter smiled with her front teeth missing and her golden blonde pigtails shaking as she bobbed her head.

"I'll try my love." He put his daughter down and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Kasey."

"Dad." His 17 year old daughter mumbled as she typed on her computer.

"Well at least I got a word of acknowledgement." He walked over to his wife and kissed her. She frowned as he leaned and pecked him. Then the phone rang. Kasey reached across the table and picked it up.

'"Hello?...Yea he's right here. Dad!" Seamus peered over from the coffee machine. "It's for you."

"Well who is it?" He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Mark Chandar?" Seamus reached over to talk his co-worker, also known as Mute.

"Yea man whats up? Yea i can do that. Have to check with the wife first though. We are…. Trying. Yea, see you soon." Seamus put the phone down and walked over to his wife.

"Maranda?" She was sitting in the chair in another room reading as she looked up with exhausted eyes.

"Darling.. I am exhausted… I don't want to get into this again with the kids here. Can't this wait 20 minutes until the carpool arrives?"

"I was just going to say I am meeting the guys at Mark's. And, I'm so sorry." He walked out of the room, but he wasn't sorry about the fight they had last night. He was sorry about something much, much worse.

Things had been on the rocks lately with the couple. They met right before Seamus enlisted in the army at 18. He was at a party with some of his newfound army friends and they hit it off, and one thing lead to another, and they slept together. What he didn't know, was she became pregnant with their daughter Kasey. When he returned after several tours, several of the people in his hometown mentioned Maranda having a child 4 years previous. He thought nothing of it, until she arrived at his house, with the a paternity test and her birth certificate.

A large argument ensued, saying he should have told her previously but she said nothing would have changed. His parents threatened that they would disown him if he did not marry the mother of his child. And while love did seem to grow over the years, when Seamus was in the SAS, and soon team rainbow, the love dissipated and only arguments seemed to arise.

"Hey dad, can i ask you something?" Kasey walked into her father's room as he was gettting ready to meet his friends. He turned abruptly and sat down in his desk chair.

"Of course."

"Why do you and mom stay together? I know that Lacey doesn't understand, and probably is too asleep to hear the arguments, but I understand. And i don't sleep when all i hear is 'you are never fucking here, i hate you, i wish i never slept with you'."

"It's… complicated Kasey. She's the mother to my kids, and I am the father to her's. We are bonded whether we like it or not. And, while at times, I wish i never slept with your mother, I remember, it gave me you, and you are the proudest of all my accomplishments."

"Thanks dad. I just.. I want you and mom to be happy, and you're not with each other. I'm sorry I have been so standoffish to you lately. I just miss you, and I wish you were home more… also… I know what you did."

"What? How?... I didn't even do it here." Seamus' heart dropped.

"I eavesdropped on your phone call. You sounded… happy. I'm not gonna tell mom, and i'm not gonna stop you. I've never heard so much, glee in your words. It made me happy."

"Kasey, i don't know what to say… but, what's the catch?"

"I need your advice, without judgement, or punishment… please."

"What's wrong?"

"Daniel has been hitting me…. And i don't… I don't know what to do."

"You're boyfriend… did what?" His anger boiled inside of him, and all he could think, was he could take him out easily with the SAS.

"Dad don't kill him. Please. I just, I've tried to break up with him, but every time I do, he yells at me, and starts to hit me, and says we will never be over."

"Why would I punish you for this? Or judge you?"

"I meant don't punish Daniel."

"Fine, I won't kill him. But you don't want to know what I am going to do, to get him to leave you alone. And that's final." Seamus got up and walked out of the door, to Mark's.

Thatcher:

Quick Facts: Age 55, Real Name: Mike Baker

"Yea Mark, I'll see you soon." Mike put down the phone as he ate his omelet that his wife Samantha made.

"What did Mark want my love?" She put an omelet in the fridge and then started to eat her own.

"He wants me and the guys to meet up with him at his house. I don't really know what for."

"Hopefully not another trip, you just got back from saving Bartlett, don't you get a break?"

"Samantha, it's probably that he's met a girl or something, it's about time, I mean, he needs our approval. And advice from me, most likely, we are coming up on our 30th wedding anniversary." Mike and Samantha shared a loving kiss as footsteps came trotting in.

Mike and his wife Samantha met in the Army in 1983 when he was 24 and she was 21. She nursed him back to health after a grenade blast hurt his inner eardrums and shrapnel got into his leg. And they fell in love at first sight. They had 4 kids. Kenny who is 28, and has his own child and wife and live a few hours away. Lorelai who is 25 and is finishing up medical school with her fiance. Dean is 21 and is enlisted in the army and hopes to be part of the SAS, like his dad. He has a wife who is pregnant. And lastly, the daughter who came unexpectedly 15 years ago, and came trotting into the kitchen, Katy.

"Awh 30 years? That's so exciting! What are you guys gonna do?"

"Well tell me what college you want to go to and I will tell you what we are going to do."

"Touche'. Well, I applied to Harvard and Yale in the US, because they do have the best schools in the country, but Kasey, Uncle Cowden's daughter, is going to a community school here and wants me to move in with her across town.

"You guys have been best friends for the last 10 years darling, I think moving in together would be a great idea, but I also want you to go to a good college."

"Yeah that's why I haven't decided yet." Katy grabbed the omelet out of the fridge, and sat down to eat.

"Katy, speaking of Kasey, her dad just texted me with some, very interesting information.

"About Kasey I'm guessing?"

"I have to ask, if you knew about it."

"Well, probably, she tells me everything." Katy began to eat while she looked at her own phone.

"He says that her boyfriend Daniel has been beating her, and controlling her." Katy looked up from her phone mid bite, then put down her phone.

"Yea, I did. I was the one who told her to tell her dad."

"That was probably not a very wise decision. He says he is going to Mark's now, and I can only be scared about what's going to happen next."

"Babe before you go?" Samantha chimed in. "How are Seamus and Maranda? Any better? At the picnic last month, i could see the storm cloud above them."

"Probably worse, if I am being honest." Mike put his dish in the sink and started to wash his hands.

"Oh no.. What happened?"

"Let's just say, he fucked up back at Bartlett. Really bad. I don't know if he has told Maranda yet, but he promised he would."

"Oh… Poor Maranda… But i don't know if he was in the wrong. But, you go, okay? Make sure he doesn't kill or harm Kasey boyfriend."

"Love you both, I will see you later." Mike grabbed his car keys and headed over to Mark's house.

Smoke:

Quick Facts: Age 35, Real Name: James Porter

Though James was home late, he got up at his usual time to go running, 5 am. He does this because he sees the woman he likes, who goes running as well, so he can intentionally bump into her every morning.

All he knew was that her name was Laura, she had a husky, whom she brought with her on her run, she was single, 31, and a boxer who was a stuntwoman in movies on the side. Much like him, she enjoyed danger, and risk, one of the reasons when they first talked, he became attracted to her. But, he's always been to afraid to ask her out. Like usual, he stalled at the park near his house, to wait for her. When he sees her, he runs next to her as her dog starts to freak out in excitement.

"James! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you in weeks! Where have you been?" Laura smiled largely at the sight of seeing James again. She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"Actually I was saving Bartlett from a terrorist attack." James continued to pet Laura's dog.

"Wow, that's amazing. I thought you threw smoke grenades, if there was already a strange smoke, what would yours do?"

"That is a fabulous question, one of which has a valid premise, but um, actually, i was just there for backup for the rest of the SAS. I was actually trying to figure out what the smoke was, I never went inside the battlefield. I was more responsible for taking out the smoke. Since it is my specialty." He started laugh as he stood up. He was still sweating from running the 5 miles before, and she was sweating also.

""I, uh… I missed you while you were gone James… It was sad not seeing you on my run every morning." Laura blushed as her dog tried to walk away.

"I missed you too Laura." Her dog suddenly jolted forward and threw her into James' arms. Then, they both pulled away and said at the same time,

"I don't have time for a boyfriend/girlfriend". They looked away from each other. Laura broke the silence.

"I do really like you though. I actually just got a contract with this company who makes sports drinks. They're going to have me drink the energy or whatever drinks then go skydiving, rock climbing, you know, dangerous fun things."

"That's one of the reasons I really like you too. You're a lot like me. I love taking risks and being dangerous, that's why I am in the SAS." James took a step forward, and put his hand on her face. Then, finally, he kissed her. They kissed passionately for several minutes until James broke the silence. "Would you like to come back to my house?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Mine is just around the block, so how about we race to mine, and then… see where it takes us." James then sprinted forward. "You don't even know where I live!"

"Then run faster than me!" Laura ran ahead and led James to her house. She unlocked her door and started to open it when James kissed her again. She brought her dog inside and unhooked him from his leash. They paused a moment from kissing as he whispered where her room was.

"It's the second room down the hall," He smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him while still kissing him with every emotion in her body. As the door closed behind them, they were on their way to a very strange place.

A little over an hour later, James' cell phone rings, and it wakes him up. He looks around him seeing a naked Laura in the covers laying next to him. He smiled at the events that just occurred. He answers his phone to see Mark as the caller ID.

"Hey Mark what's up? Well, I uh do have some news to tell you guys. Yea I'll head over soon, but I might be awhile. I'll explain why later." James hung up the phone to see Laura still sleeping. He stroked her hair and kissed her.

"Hey.. Laura…" She woke up and turned towards James. She blushed and rolled over to go on top of him under the covers. He laughed as he noticed his emotions run high again. "While I would, love, to repeat our previous actions, I actually have to go. And this isn't me running out and never going to call you again, because I want your number, and I'm going to see you every morning for our run. My best friends are all meeting together to talk, and i have to go." Laura kissed him and got up out of the bed. He couldn't help but glance at her naked body getting dressed.

"Well you bum get dressed, I'll drive you home. That way if you don't call I will just show up at your house."

"Thanks…" James got up and got dressed into his clothes. "I'm gonna need to change when I get back to my house. Luckily I won't need to shower." Laura turned to him and laughed. After a few minutes, she grabbed her keys and brought James back home.

Mute:

Quick Facts: Age 25, Real Name: Mark Chandar.

Mark hung up his phone as James was his last call. He ran to the store quickly to get sandwiches, beer, chips, and cookies. By the time he got back, a raging Seamus was at his door.

"Dude, I told you to meet at 8, it's only 7:30." He opened his door to bring in the food and beer into his house.

"I need you to come with me now." Seamus walked into the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later dressed in his sledge uniform.

"Um, what'cha wearing that for? Have your hammer too?" Mark laughed and it suddenly turned to a frown.

"Put on your uniform, my hammer is my truck. We are going to fuck Kasey's boyfriend up. NOW." Seamus looked at Mark with a very serious face.

"Well if you expect me to mute him, I don't think it will work, but may i ask why?"

"He's being beating Kasey. She told me this morning, and we have to make sure, he never lays another hand on Kasey ever again. I am tracking his phone now, looks like he's on his way to school, so if you get in your uniform now, we can scare him and threaten him and be back by the time the other guys get here."

"Not without me…" Mike said. He held up his uniform and an emp grenade. "Thought I might be able to scare him a little with this. James texted saying he was going to be late, so let's go."

A few minutes passed and Sledge, Thatcher, and Mute walked out the door into Sledge's truck. They drove for a few minutes until Daniel was near an alley was as he rode his back.

"Alright, on my go, 1...2….go!" Sledge said as they hopped out of the truck. They ran up behind Daniel, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the alley.

"What the fuck?! Who are you? What do you want?!" Daniel said frightened. He looked at the 3 men in masks. Sledge pulled up his hammer, and smashed the cement wall behind him.

"If you ever go near Kasey again, this hammer, that just smashed this cement wall behind you, will make contact with your face and every bone in your body." Sledge backed up, and Thatcher moved forward holding his glowing EMP grenade.

"This grenade, can make any electronic device, disappear in a second, just… poof. If I ever see you within 50 feet of Kasey, if i ever see you lay another hand on Kasey, I will shove this down your throat and make you swallow it. I've never seen what it does to internal organs. Are we clear?"

"You gonna threaten me too glowing mask guy?"

"You see, I'm not much older than you, and I've killed hundreds of people. Terrorists, enemies, you name it. My aim with a gun, is godly. If you don't believe me, you can go near Kasey, and find out for yourself. And i repeat as my friend said, are… we… clear?" Mute's mask glowed in Daniel's face.

"We're dating what do you want from me?" Daniel asked shaking. Mute stroked Daniel's face as he started to speak.

"You're going to text her, right now, that you guys are over, then you're going to block her on everything, and avoid her. And if you see her, or bump into her. You're going to say I'm sorry, and walk away. And if you think for one second, we are not watching. We ARE." Daniel quickly pulled out his phone and followed Mute's instructions. Sledge walked up again with his hammer slowly.

"You may go now. Daniel." Sledge said in a monotone voice. Daniel ran to his back and headed for school.

"Let's go back to my house and change before James get's back. I have something to discuss with you guys."

"Ah the vague guy returns." Sledge said. Once the 3 men got back into the truck, they all removed their masks and remembered why they love doing what they do.

"It's not as exhilarating as being in a yellow smoked up university, but it definitely was worth it for Kasey." Thatcher said. When the group arrived back at Mark's home, they almost instantly switched from being the SAS, to just being Mark, Mike, and Seamus. They took off their uniforms and once they put them away, James walked into the house.

"Guess who finally got laid!" He said smiling and slightly dancing.

"With the runner girl?" Mark said running up for high a five.

"Yea man! I was on my run this morning and she said she missed me, i said i liked her we kissed, ran back to her house, then fucked. And i definitely am going to do that again. I really like her guys. I'm 35 and now, i just know i have found the one."

"While I have still yet to find the one. Even if I am 10 years younger than you." Mark laughed and opened up a can of beer.

"Then there's me, who's stuck in a loveless marriage, and a dishonest one too." Seamus drank almost the full can as he thought about Maranda.

"Still haven't told her?" Mike asked not being able to understand, since he was in a happy marriage.

"No but Kasey knows. She was on the phone while I was talking to her." Seamus replied. "But how am I supposed to tell my wife, that while on a mission to save Bartlett, i was in a group with random people from around the world, and i fell in love with Ash, or Eliza Cohen, and then, we slept together…"

"Multiple times…" James added.

"Yes.. Multiple times. Oh and even better, that I've been talking to Eliza, and we plan to be together, and I plan to leave Maranda and then be disowned by my entire family. Easy topic right?" Seamus sat and laid his head on the kitchen table.

"Oh yea… Easy… I'm sorry man. But, uh, speaking of Eliza, or more so Ash, I've been contacted by the FBI Swat unit, apparently there is a group of terrorists in Redmund, Oregon, they have 2 bombs we need to disarm, and they feel that us four with their four, would be a good pairing, and I thought we should talk about it, considering you and Ash, and we just got back last night from Bartlett." Mark looked at his 3 friends in hope.

"When would we leave, how long would we be there, you know all the details please?" Mike asked.

"Well, we would be flown out tomorrow morning, and be back within the next couple of days."

"I think I can manage." James said.

"Me too, I'll have to consult my wife of course, but she should be fine with it." Mike replied.

"I mean, of course I am going. I miss Eliza already." Seamus said.

And with that, the 4 friends looked at each other, ready to get back in action.


	2. Chapter 2

This Next Chapter focuses on FBI Swat

The FBI Swat is from the United States, based in Los Angeles and the operators include Castle, Pulse, Thermite, and Ash.

Castle:

Quick Facts: Age 36, Real Name: Miles Campbell

Everything for Miles was about work, he didn't ever put the time to date, or to marry, or to have an outside life, at least not of recently. Because of this, he has become very close to his coworkers. More than anyone else, Eliza, otherwise known as Ash. They initially became friends after a very traumatic event in his life, his fiancee Tara, killing herself. After Miles went into the FBI and became a swat team member, Tara went into a deep depression, and as much as Miles tried to be there, in the end it wasn't enough. The depression was triggered by Tara having a miscarriage when she unexpectedly became pregnant. After she died, Miles realized he couldn't live at home anymore, and Ash offered for him to live with her and her old roommate, who no longer lives with them.

After a long few weeks at Bartlett University, he got home earlier this morning, while most others don't get home until tonight. Miles walked downstairs to see Eliza on the phone smiling.

"Tell Seamus I say hi." Miles sat on the couch and turned on the tv. He figured he must have just got home and called her.

"Yea baby, I know. You don't have to tell her yet, I know. It's just not a good situation. I have to go. Bye." Eliza hung up the phone and watched tv with Miles.

"He hasn't told his wife yet? Liza…" Miles paused the tv and looked over in disdain.

"Miles... he will. He.."

"He what? He loves you? You just met for the first time not even a month ago, he has 2 kids, from the same woman, whom he's been married to for the last 14 years. I just don't want you getting hurt. You know how protective I am of you and everyone else in our squad. Also, Jack still loves. You were together for what, 6 years? I think that maybe, just maybe, Seamus is a rebound you are using to help yourself get over what happened."

Jack, otherwise known as Pulse, and Eliza had started dating when she transferred to the SWAT team in 2011. After only a couple months, the attraction became so heavy that they went to the director of the FBI, to ask if it was okay to be in a committed relationship. After 5 years, Jack proposed and the wedding was set to be Summer of 2017. Then, on Valentine's day, an argument ensued between the couple, and Jack and Eliza both left to hang out with friends. When Jack became so drunk he couldn't even remember his name, he slept with another woman. He told her the next morning in deep regret and he doesn't know how it happened, because he didn't remember drinking that much.

Eliza took this as a cowardly move, and not wanting to take responsibility for his actions, and furthermore, broke it off. They agreed to keep it neutral at work, and have not displayed any actions in combat that would display the break up.

"You know I am going to support you no matter what, and I am going to support Jack no matter what. I just think, this is your escape from what happened." Miles sat for a second thinking about the story Jack told.

"I adore Seamus, I do. And maybe you're right, but I still do have feelings for Seamus either way." Eliza smiled thinking about her time with Seamus, and how excited she was for what was to come of him.

"You know, I was thinking about what happened with Jack the other night, and it just doesn't make sense." Miles went into deep thought about what he was told.

"What doesn't? Him cheating? Or him not taking responsibility for what he did?" Eliza looked at her phone, checking her facebook messages to see another person ask if she's doing okay.

"Well yea that doesn't make sense. But that is not what I meant. You know Jack as well as I do, if not better, and he doesn't like to drink. Let alone get drunk. He doesn't even remember sleeping with that woman, like I have gone into deep conversations with him about it, and he honestly doesn't recall the situation."

"So what are you saying? That someone set him up?Or that someone lied?" Eliza put down her phone and felt her heart race. She couldn't help but feel happy that there could be a chance. Despite her small feelings for Seamus, she was still hopelessly in love with Jack, and if there was a chance to be with him again, she would take it in a heartbeat.

"Well I think a bit of both. Obviously there was a woman who said they slept together, and he obviously blacked out. I think we should talk to Jordan about this, see if he can help us figure it out ." Miles suggested. "And obviously somebody wanted the two of you to split up."

"Well then let's go talk to Jordan. I'll drive." Eliza got up and went upstairs to get dressed. As Miles waited he called Jack.

"Hey man, so there could be hope for you guys. Yea I just sat down with her and told her about my suspicions. Well if I did it any earlier it may have spooked her or something. Well i mean if you did, you did. I just don't think it was your fault. Yea i think you were drugged. Anyways, talk to you later, we are gonna go talk to Jordan to see if he can help us figure out anything. Bye" Miles hung up the phone as Eliza walked downstairs.

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed her keys and walked outside to drive to their friend Jordan's house, otherwise known as, Thermite.

Thermite

Quick Facts: Age 35, Real Name: Jordan Trace

Jordan grew up in Plano, Texas and met his wife Iman his freshman year of high school. They were best friends until Junior year when Jordan asked her to Prom so he had a date, and while they were dancing, they kissed. They later went on a date, and soon, began their relationship. When Jordan graduated high school, he decided to be in the Army. He did 2 tours in Iraq, and Iman waited for him, the whole time. When he returned she helped him go to school for his bachelor's degree, and when they were 24, he proposed and soon were married. They now have 2 kids and his wife is a stay at home mom.

"My love?" Iman said to Jordan as he laid in bed.

"Ugh what?" Iman laughed and sat next to him, putting her fingers through his hair.

"Eliza and Miles just called. They are on their way right now." Iman looked at Jordan as he half opened one eye.

"Why? We just spent the last 3 ½ weeks together. Aren't they sick of me yet?" Jordan rolled on his back and sighed.

"Miles said that there's a possibility Jack was set up to cheat on Eliza. I'm hoping there is becuase then Jack and Eliza would get back together. Hun they are made for each other."

"The only reason you want them together is because they are Kole's godparents." Kole is Iman and Jordans 2 year old son. When Iman and Jordan figured that Jack and Eliza would be together forever, they decided the couple would make great godparents.

"That is not the only reason why! I mean have you seen them together? The amount of love that between them is crazy. Don't you remember when they first met, because I DO."

"Ah yes, the amount of sexual tension was insane. When are Miles and Eliza supposed to be here?"

"They said half an hour. I really do hope everything works out between them. It really would be shame to lose out on a love like that." Iman sighed and got up to walk out the door.

"Is Cherish up yet?" Jordan sat up and looked at the photo of his 11 year old daughter on the end table next to him

"No, but um, it's gonna be her time soon, so try not to uh…." Iman started to cry before being able to finish her sentence. "Try not to go out of town again… please?"

"I'm going out of town tomorrow baby. To oregon? Apparently there are some alleged terrorists with two bombs, and they need to be defused. When did they say…"

"By next week. That's um… all i know. She's too nauseous to eat, they suggested medical marijuana but giving a 11 year old girl weed? That just… it doesn't seem right."

"I think it's a good idea, if it will get her to eat."

"I don't think it's a good idea Jordan, what if… she get's better and is addicted?"

"Well then we would deal with it, but at least she wouldn't have cancer Iman. She;s DYING. If this could help then we should try." Iman sighed and turned to look at her daughter's room.

"You're right… We should try it. But what if it's too late?"

"The reason she's dying Iman is because she has no nutrients in her body. Anything she eats, she just pukes back up from the chemo. The medical marijuana could get her a few days, and then those days could give her weeks. Just call the doctor and figure out, please, for Cherish." Jordan got up and out of bed and walked to his daughter's room. She was fast asleep in her bed. Worried, Jordan walked up and checked her pulse, it was slow but it was there. In the distance, he could hear Iman talking to the doctor about medical marijuana.

Cherish had stage III melanoma, a practically incurable cancer, and was told she wouldn't last until her 8th birthday. Because of Jordan being in the FBI, and Iman being a surgeon, they had the best treatment for her available. She was diagnosed 4 years ago and had gone into remission 7 months previous, but it quickly came back, and even worse than before. She wasn't eating, she was barely sleeping, even water was painful to drink and she puked it up most of the time.

"Dad? Why are you watching me sleep?" Cherish whispered.

"Because you are my beautiful daughter, and I love you." Jordan looked at her malnourished face and tried not to cry.

"I'm so hungry dad, can I have some food?" Cherish turned to look at the boxes of food next to her, filled with bars, fruits, candy, chips, anything to get her to eat.

"What do you want? Twix? Doritos? Um chex mix?" Jordan started sorting through the boxes when a dog came trotting in and sat on Cherish's legs. It was her service dog Maya, a beautiful black and white husky/wolf mix.

"Actually I'd love a milshake. Ooh cookies and cream." Cherish lightly smiled. Jordan kissed his daughter on the forehead and walked downstairs to see Iman sitting on the table writing something down while talking on the phone.

"Okay, yea. I can get it right now. Thank Dr. Maxwell. You 1249 Doxon Street? Yes thank you so much." Iman hung up the phone and got up. "Babe I have to go to the medical marijuana place, the doctor sent over a fax for Cherish and he's giving her gummy bear edibles, and just a good bunch of stuff that she'll like, and she won't have to smoke it, so that's good. I'll be back soon, love you." She gave Jordan a kiss and walked outside to see Eliza and Miles about to knock on the door.

"Hey you guys! Jordan is in the kitchen, I have to go pick up some weed, i'll be right back! Bye!" Iman rushed out the door and into her car.

"Did she just say, weed?" Eliza laughed and looked at Miles as they walked in the door.

"So apparently Iman is getting stoned?" Miles laughed and saw Jordan in the middle of making Cherish a milkshake.

"No haha, Cherish is going to start eating edibles, so we can get her to eat without puking, hopefully save her some time. They said she barely had a week, and this could save her, so we are going with it. I'll be right back guys let me give this Cherish then we can talk." Jordan walked upstairs.

"I don't know how he's doing this, I mean, this has got to be rough. I feel so bad for him." Eliza sat down at the kitchen table. Jordan came back downstairs with his computer and sat down with Eliza and Jordan at the table.

"Alright, so tell me about the night Jack cheated."

Ash:

Quick Facts: Age 32, Real Name: Eliza Cohen

Growing up in Israel, she never worried about love or marriage, because the only thing she grew up caring about, is her job, her academics. When she moved to the united states 10 years ago, relationships started to sneak up on her, and so did her body. Eliza slept around and dated all before Jack, but had never been in a committed relationship.

When she first met Jack over 6 years ago, all she thought was that he was cute, but she was never in a relationship before, but he was off limits because they worked together. But every now again, their hands would touch, or they'd be in a room alone together, and the attraction was so large they couldn't ignore it. One day, after work, Jack invited Eliza over for dinner, and she accepted. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. At first, they were friends with benefits, having random hookups every now and then. But then, as time went by, they realized they had feelings for each other and began a very long term relationship, until February.

"What Jack said to me was that, after our fight, he went out to the bar with a few people from high school, and had one drink, and the next thing he knew, some chick was putting on her shirt, saying she had a great night, and the sex was great."Eliza looked down and then out the kitchen window. Jordan opened his computer and opened a program for the FBI.

"Alright, this stays between us, I am about to use the FBI database to help you, and you will not tell anyone, capisce?" Eliza and Miles nodded. Jordan had been on SWAT longer than anyone else on the squad and was the only one with at home access to the database. "What;s the bar he went to?"

"Um I don't know, I never asked and it never came up." Eliza said.

"He told me Sutters Sports Bar." Miles added. Jordan typed something and pulled up security camera footage from Valentine's day at the bar. He watched it a couple times then turned to them and made a face.

"Alright guys look at this." Jordan turned the computer to Eliza and Miles. Jack came into the bar and sits down with 4 of his friends. He went up to the bar and asked for some drink, and the bartender said one of the waiters would bring it to him. Then, a man came to the bar and handed the bartender money. He sat at the bar and gace the man a tray of drinks. He pulls out a little bag and pours it inside Jack's drink, then delivers the tray very sneakily to Jack's table. He walks away and waits by the door. "It gets better, keep watching".Jordan looks at the two and then back at the screen.

"He left?" Eliza said. "So he was cheating! I knew it. It's what we fought about in the first place. I shouldn't have got my hopes up! I'm just…" Eliza was quickly interrupted.

"Now the cameras don't have sound, but just watch the outside camera. If i set it to the time he was outside, I don't think he was cheating." Jordan clicked a few things and then showed the outside camera footage. It started with Jack stumbling to call a cab. Then, once one pulled up, the same guy from earlier got inside the cab with Jack, and the car drove off.

"Where did he take him?" Miles asked.

"I don't know. So, if you give me a little bit, I'm going to try to use the cameras on lights to track him since we saw what direction he was going. Actually, even better, I am going to get that cab's license, and I'm going to figure out the route he went." Jordan looked at his computer and started cybering away.

"Eliza, what did you mean when you said cheating was what the fight was first about? You never told me what the fight was, but I didn't think it was cheating." Miles asked.

"Well, earlier that week, I kept seeing Jack with this woman, and when I confronted him about it, he said she was practically stalking him. Then, that day, she kissed him, they kissed, there was kissing, and when he got home, I told him what I saw, and he said he never wanted it, and she's been following him for weeks, i didn't believe him. He name was…"

"Lane Dalton?" Jordan said.

"Yea… So i was right…" Eliza almost started to cry.

"I don't think so. So along with the tracking the cab, I was able to ID the guy, Chancer Ables. Didn't you guys have a hook up like 8 years ago or something? And once you and Jack started hooking up and dating, he caused this huge scene at work, declaring his love for you." Jordan. Continued.

"Yea but he got married like 4 years ago, he moved on." Eliza replied.

"Nope, apparently not. They got divorced 4 months ago, she said he was still in love with his previous ex. Way to hook a guy in. Lane apparently is one of his friends on facebook and they went to college together. So, I think he set it up. Here's her number if you want to get the truth out. Oh and a cash transaction occurred the day before, I'm guessing it was to buy drugs to roofie Jack." Jordan turned his computer for Lane's number. Eliza thought for a second, then pulled out her phone. It rang a couple of times, and a woman answered.

"Hey Lane, this is Eliza Cohen, I assume you know me, look, I need to know what you did to Jack. Please, I don't know why you did it. But i know you did, and if you don't meet with us, we can track you down and force you to meet." A small pause was on the phone and then a sigh.

"Where are you right now, I'll meet you. I'll….. I'll tell you everything." Eliza gave her Jordan's address and about 20 minutes went by when there was a knock on the door. Miles let her in and sat her down at the table with everyone.

"I didn't… I was broke. I lost my job, I had a niece to take care… When he offered the amount of money he did, I was willing to do anything. And, I've been wanting to contact you, but he made me sign an agreement, that if I told you, he'd sue me for everything I had, set me up, ruin my life. So please, don't… Don't tell him I told you, but I can't sit here, and not tell you, because if you still love him after all this time… I can't keep you apart… I had a husband… And he was killed in a car accident… Anyways, um, I'm getting off track…" Lane was a small woman. She was 5'2, maybe 120 pounds, blonde, and beautiful. And as she talked Jordan looked at her life story. And she was telling the truth.

Lane actually had an entire family. She had 3 kids, and a husband. When they were on their way to the fair, the were hit by a truck and all killed on impact. One day, her sister dropped off her 13 year old daughter, and never came back. Lane hadn't yet recovered from the accident, had no job, and was living off her husband's life insurance, which turned out be almost nothing, and she was broke. She even appeared to do some stripping, and selling drugs. Until, a 50,000 dollar payment came in, February 14.

"Lane, I see you're whole family died in that car accident, and you had nothing. It's amazing that you still took in your niece." Jordan looked up from his computer.

"She had nothing too.. Just a suitcase with some clothes. Heres what happened. I grew up with Chancer. He was best friends with my husband because we all went to high school, and college together. He knew that I was struggling, so he paid me originally 10,000 to seduce Jack, which, it didn't seem too bad to me. Then, he came up with his new and improved plan, and offered another 40,000 because it was illegal. He told me he would drug jack, bring him to me, then I had to sleep with him. I wasn't able to do it, I just… I waited for Jack to wake up then i started putting my clothes back on, to mimic like we had slept together. Then I had 50,000 and was able to get back on my feet again. I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to hurt anyone… I just… I needed the money… so bad." Lane started to cry, everyone could tell she was so ashamed of herself.

"It's okay… I forgive you… I do. And, none of us, will mention this ever. You take care of your niece, and yourself. But, guys I have to go. I have to go tell Jack."

"Wait what about Seamus?"

"I'll worry about that later… He's the one Miles. He's the love of my life… I need to get him back now." Eliza ran outside and drove to Jack's.

"I really am sorry Lane, that your situation was that." Jordan led Lane out of the house.

"I have to wait until Iman get's back to drive you home. You know, having 2 kids an all." Miles smiled and nodded at Jordan.

"It's about time they got back together. Poor Seamus though." Miles replied.

"Who?" Jordan looked at Miles forgetting the earlier comment about him.

"Sledge from Bartlett." Miles laughed and shook his head.

"They actually continued that? Wow, I'm surprised. Game's on, wanna watch until Iman comes back?"

"Hell yea." Both guys went into the living room and continued to watch TV. In the meantime, ELiza drove to Jack's house, with excitement and hope for the future.

Pulse

Quick Facts: Age 32, Real Name: Jack Estrada

After the call with Miles, all Jack could think about was Eliza. He wondered if this could make him hate her more, or maybe, it could bring them back together. All he ever wanted was her, from the very first moment they saw each other, he knew she was the had only been an hour, but he couldn't get rid of this anxiety he felt. Until he heard a knock at his door.

"Liz? What… what are you doing here? I mean, I don't mind, but, I just wasn't expecting you. Come in." Jack rubbed his head and took a deep breath while extending the door open.

"Thanks... So I'm sorry I didn't believe you. When you said that you don't remember. Jordan helped us solve everything.." Eliza sat in the chair in the living room while Jack sat on the couch.

"Solve what?" Jack readjusted himself on the couch to lean forward towards Eliza.

"We tracked the girl who followed you, and quote on quote, slept with, and apparently Chancer Ables set up the whole thing. He paid the girl Lane to stalk you, kiss you, causing a fight, follow you to the bar, wait for you to order a drink, then he paid the bartender to let him deliver the drinks. He roofied yours so when you didn't feel good and were gonna take a taxi home, he hopped in the cab with you and told him to drive to Lane's house. This is when you woke up and she pretended to have slept with you."

"Oh… my god… I knew something felt off about the whole thing. Why would he do this?" Jack leaned back once again and sunk down a little bit.

"When i first got here 10 years ago, he was my hookup for like 2 or 3 years. For me, it was never anything serious, I just, never developed feelings for him, but for him, it wasn't the same. ONce we started dating, he married another woman and apparently they got divorced a few months back because he was still in love with an ex. So, he set up this whole thing. " Eliza looked.

"And it worked i guess." Jack leaned back onto the couch. Eliza got out of the chair and sat next to him.

"It doesn't have to." Eliza looked down. Jack turned to see Eliza and then took a deep breath. "I still love you.. No.. I am still in love with you."

"Then, let's get back together. I feel the same way. I still want to marry you." Jack smiled and grabbed Eliza's hand.

"Jack… I… Back in Bartlett…" Eliza thought about Seamus for a second and started to cry.

"I know Liz. I… saw you kissing. Don't get me wrong it hurt, but I know at the time I hurt you. I'm not mad, or upset. And, i know you slept together, for a while...Are you still together?"

"Not officially, but...he said he would leave his wife for me. This is going to crush him."

"Or, it could be good for him. We are meant to be together Liz. I knew that the moment i met you 6 ½ years ago. Here, follow me." Jack got up and walked into his kitchen and stared at the fridge.

"You never took down these photos?" Eliza stared at the 20 plus photos covering his fridge of them together. She looked at Jack and her heart raced and felt like a hummingbird. Jack looked at her, then suddenly kissed her.

Eliza wrapped her arms around Jack as he turned her to lay her back on the fridge. His hands laid on her sides and slowly worked to be under her shirt to grab her waists. For a moment they stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. They resumed kissing and Eliza took off Jack's shirt.

"Wait wait hold on… Liz… Are you sure…?"

"Jack… I love you so much that it hurts thinking i'll never be with you again. I still want to marry you, I still want to have kids with you and a family. I want us to be together, right now and… forever…"Jack smiled and kissed her again then taking off her shirt as well. When pausing for a moment they moved to Jack's bedroom, and continued to have sex there.

Once done, they laid down to cuddle in his bed. She laid on his chest running her fingers over it. He laid his head on top of hers and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you, so much…" He said.

"I missed you too Jack. I promise i'll end things with Seamus as soon as he calls me again."

"My mom hasn't stopped everything from the wedding, if you'd still like to get married this summer, i mean you don't have to but, it is an option."

"I would love to marry you, just like i have wanted to for years." After a long pause, Eliza's phone rang. "Babe, it's Seamus…" She held her phone in her hand and answered it.

"Hey… you…" Eliza struggled to form the words, knowing how much she was about to break his heart.

"Everything okay my love? I uh, I told Maranda."

"No.. you didn't did you?" Her heart started to break.

"I did. I only told her we slept together a few times, i haven't told her the rest. I will when she get's back from her walk.

"NO! Don't! Don't tell her anything else… in fact, say you lied."

"What? Where this coming from Eliza?"

"Seamus… I am...so sorry, but me and Jack are getting married. I still love him and I am back together with him, I'm sorry. I just… he's the one…" Her voice broke as silence continued. "I should go… Make it work with Maranda, she deserves it." She hung up and put her phone down on the end table.

"Baby you okay?" Jack sat up and started to massage her shoulders.

"I will be. I'm not hurt because it's over, I'm hurt because, I know I hurt him." A few minutes passed by when a text popped up on Eliza's phone.

"Who's Mark? Another man?" Jack seemed to get a little jealous.

"No, he's mute from the SAS, we became pretty close at Bartlett. It says, "Seamus just told me, I am happy for you, make sure to invite me to the wedding. You bet your ass all of us will be there. Probably not Seamus of course. Best of luck, Mark"

"Wow, I am glad he's glad. Wait a minute… fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK" Jack laid his back on the bed frame.

"What what?"

"I just remembered we are pairing with the SAS in a couple days at Oregon to disarm those bombs, you're going to have to see him."

"Fuck." Eliza ran her fingers through her hair and looked down.

Next Chapter will be released soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

This next chapter includes both the SAS, and the FBI Swat. They ban together to disarm two bombs on the map Oregon, where terrorists are currently keeping them.

"Alright team, my name is Trina Darham, I am going to be leading this infiltration. I currently work in the FBI in the terrorist Unit, and I have the highest of expectations, and the highest of hopes of success. I want you to look at this map, where we have put drones in and figured out every room and area in the building. Here are the attacking teams," Trina said while pointing to the board. "Thatcher and Thermite, with your EMP grenades and Exothermic Charges, you guys are unstoppable. Ash and Sledge, with your hammer being able to breach up close, Ash can breach from afar. Alright, next the defending teams. So, you will all travel together, but I want the defenders to stay back while the attackers breach and clear that being said, I want Castle and Mute, with Ash and Sledge, you can Barricade the walls, and mute under the doors so they can't have any insight into the room with the bomb and diffuser. That leaves Pulse and Smoke with Thatcher and Thermite. Pulse I want you to roam around the objective and take out as many terrorists and find where they are breaching from, while Smoke, I want you to keep any terrorists OUT, with your smoke grenades."

Sledge couldn't pay any attention to Trina as she talked, all he could think about was Pulse and Ash, and how he had to travel with her, in a mission. Then again, he figured that would be paired with her, considering they were paired almost the entire time at Bartlett. Suddenly Thermite snapped his fingers in Sledge's face and he snapped out of his daydreaming.

"Alright teams, I have been in the FBI Swat for almost 10 years, and I have the plan of the attack. I am going to make it short and sweet. We have Team Ash, and Team Smoke, the names roll off the tongue the easiest. Team Ash, your bomb is in the Dorms Hall on second floor. You will breach in through office on first floor, travel up the stairs to Storage, breach the windows, and clear the room to Dorm Hall by going on the roof, more details when we're there. Team Smoke, your bomb is in the Supply room in the basement. You will breach through the tunnel by Constructions sight, then travel through the bunker, and breach directly into the room, and like I said earlier, more details will come in zone." Thermite sat down as Castle walked up to the front.

"Oregon is easiest to breach at night, it is in the dark, and will be easier to hide if needed. Downside, is that they can hide as well, and it may help them as much as it helps us. The diffuser takes 15 minutes to diffuse the bomb, and the expected arrival time of reinforcements for the terrorists, is 5 minutes, That means for 10 minutes, you will have to fend off the terrorists, once the bomb is diffused, the terrorists reinforcements will stop being alerted. This means, you have to start diffusing the bombs at the same time." Castle sat back down as the other members stared at the board taking everything in. Trina walked up and smiled.

"Alright team, the private jet awaits us, we will arrive by 9 pm tonight. Then we will drive about a half a mile away from the building, then you will walk the rest of the way to the building, and start the infiltration. We clear? Okay, let's go."

Everyone got up and followed Trina to the cars taking them to their jet. Pulse and Ash walked next each other laughing and talking as Sledge walked behind them.

"Man you need to stop watching. I've been looking at you watching them all fucking day, leave it alone. You knew about her and Pulse when you guys got together, and I TOLD you, that there's a high possibility that they would end up back together." Mute said. Back in Bartlett, Ash revealed her story to Mute and how while she cared for Sledge, and saw a future with him, she also saw a future with Pulse, and she felt it deep in her heart for years, he was the one. He never judged her or minded that fact about Sledge and even told her that he would support her either way.

"Really? An i told you so? Fuck you. She told me she thought I was the one. She told me, that she saw a future with me… Just… fuck you. Fuck her. Fuck everything." Sledge walked forward past Mute and past Ash and Pulse.

When Ash and Sledge broke up, he was devastated. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Flashback to after Ash broke up with Sledge:

"...he's the one…. I should go…" Sledge heard the phone call end and felt his heart stopped. He made so many plans. He thought he had finally found the one. Then he heard Maranda come back in.

"Seamus… It's over. We're done. I've known we weren't happy, and i dealt with that. But even through everything… I stayed faithful. And you didn't. So, I am taking the kids, and I am taking my stuff. You'll get them on weekends. I…. I did love you…. So much… And you just, threw it all away, for what? For nothing." Maranda looked at him, and then started to cry.

"I'm sorry Maranda. We were fighting all the time, we haven't had sex in…. Years. I just got lonely. I think I love you? I don't know I am just… confused. I don't know what I want anymore!"

"Goodbye Seamus." Maranda started sobbing as she walked out the door.

After this, Sledge texted the rest of the SAS and told them about the breakup, which is why Mute texted Ash.

End of Flashback

The teams got into the cars and onto the private jet. For some the ride felt like hours, while for others the ride felt like 10 minutes. Except for Sledge, everyone talked to each other and discussed further about the mission. Before they knew it, the jet landed and they were already in another car on their way to Oregon. The cars all came to a stop and Trina walked out of the car wanting to talk again.

"All gear is in this car right here, all your specials, armor, vests, etc. You guys know what to do, you can do this." There was a short pause. "Alright Teams, move out!" The teams ran to the two areas they were breaching through. Team Ash went to the Junkyard, and Team Smoke went through Construction.

Team Ash:

Sledge and Ash were in front standing next to each other as they walked through the Junkyard to left side of the building. Sledge breached the wall on the right and quickly ran for cover as Ash aimed into the room. She shot two terrorists on sight while Mute and Castle watched outside. Ash waved her hand to move in and aimed to right seeing if there were any terrorists in the dining hall corridor. After waving again, everyone except for Ash ran upstairs to breach the upstairs window to the roof, two terrorists ran down the hall and Ash shot them down. Another one came out of the showers on the right down the hall but she took them out as well. After a couple of minutes, she deemed it to be clear and ran upstairs.

"Alright, so here the plan, I am going to shoot a breach charge across the rooftops, Sledge and Mute will be standing next to the window in case a terrorist hops out while me and Castle will be shooting from the window." Ash said aiming her breach charges up.

"Oh an what makes you the plan maker? Huh? Why should we listen to you. Maybe we should just let you do everything since you're obviously the leader Ash." Sledge commented snarkily.

"Really Sledge? Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement." Castle remarked putting his hand on his chest holding him back.

"Of course you would say that wouldn't you? You probably encouraged them getting back together. You live with her."

"Sledge stop. This is not the time. There are bigger things at stake here." Ash said feeling bad about herself.

"Go fuck yourself slut." Sledge looked at Ash with hatred.

"Woah okay stop. You need to stop right now or I'm going to get you taken off this mission." Mute pushed Sledge into the wall then started to whisper. "I'm one of your best friends man and even I supported Ash's decision. But now is not the time. Got it? Now shut up and let's do what Ash says. For god's sakes man, pull yourself together." Sledge shrugged Mute off of him and nodded. He and Mute walked out of the breached window and took sides on the opposite side window. Castle put a hand on Ash's shoulder and even through her sunglasses he could see her sad eyes. She snapped out of it quickly as she aimed to shoot her breach charge.

"Breach charge ready!" The blast was loud and they could hear several terrorists by the bomb.

"No sight on hostiles!" A terrorist said.

Ash aimed in on her Acog scope and fired at 3 terrorists immediately shooting them in the head. Sledge and Mute turned into the window and took out a few hostiles as well. ONe tried to hop out of the window and Sledge stabbed him in the neck. Ash looked once again into her scope nodded. Everyone moved into the room. Castle looked around and immediately started barricading the window they just came through. Castle then started to talk.

"Ash you stay on the dorm stairs and bathroom corridor and take out any hostiles that come through there. Sledge, you stay on the Laundry stairs and watch the lobby for incoming terrorists. Mute and I will stay in objective covering the diffuser in case any bombers get through my barrier window." Everyone nodded. Sledge walked up to Ash before he went to the stairs.

"If you need help, don't expect me to come rescue you. So don't fuck this up." Sledge almost walked away when Ash grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I get that you're mad but this a mission. You need to put whatever personal feelings you have for me aside and protect this damn diffuser. Got it!? So go on your damn stairs and you do whatever is necessary to protect this diffuser." Ash threw his arm and walked to her set of stairs. She didn't understand why he couldn't put his personal feelings aside when she could with Pulse. Sledge understood that Ash was right and went to his set of stairs as well.

Castle finished putting up his barricades and Mute put down his devices near doors and windows.

"Team Smoke you ready for diffuse?" Mute said. After a bit of static Smoke replied.

"Ready. Diffuser is on ground and set up, just need to press start."

"Diffuser is ready. On three." Mute counted to three and the diffusers were live and active. The next five minutes went by slowly as everyone sat ready for Terrorists. A few that were in the building came to greet the operators but they took them out with ease. Bombers came to Ash and Sledge but they took them out with instant headshots. 9 minutes into diffusing, there was chaos.

"Team Ash can you provide back up?" Thatcher yelled into the headset.

"I can't, i hear a bomber outside my door and a terrorist near office." Ash replied. "Mute and Castle are stuck inside because the terrorists were able to breach the window on roof. What about you Sledge?"

"Currently no active terrorists what's going on?"

"Pulse is down on bottom of tower stairs. A bomber suicide bombed in electric room and took him down. Then a terrorist stabbed him through his vest. He's bleeding. I had to chase the other terrorists up the stairs so they wouldn't take him out." A long pause occurred as Sledge was at a crossroad.

This was originally going to be a one part story, but I have decided to make it a two part due to length. Tune in to my next story for the rest, should be up in a couple days.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the hold up everyone! I am back now and writing again. It's been a really busy month for me. Enjoy part 2 of this chapter!

Reverse back to beginning of Mission.

Team Smoke:

The team walked to construction site and all looked at each other.

"So, we have two options here team. We can either rush, and hope for the best, or we can take it slow and methodical

"Well do we know where they are?" Thatcher asked.

"We know where some are, but we don't have complete access to supply room, where the second bomb is." Thermite replied.

"Why not?" Smoke inquired while trying peeking through the bunker. "We're good to go in here guys."

"I'm gonna drone it out, see what we got." Thermite said. He threw the drone into the bunker and saw a total of 12 enemies. We got 4 in supply room, 1 in boiler room, 2 in basement corridor, 1 on tower stairs, 3 in laundry room, and 1 on laundry stairs. Then we can diffuse. So, let;s go in, and call out when you killed a terrorist."

Thermite pushed in and killed the enemy in boiler room.

"11!" He shouted. He yelled out 10 once he got the enemy on stairs. Meanwhile, Thatcher and and Smoke simultaneously took out the two in basement corridor. Thermite and Thatcher walked into electric room, and they noticed electrified reinforcements. Thatcher threw an emp as Thermite began to put his charge on the wall. They took out the four in supply room, while smoke and pulse took out the 3 in laundry room and on stairs.

"That's all of them." Pulse said. "So, I'm going to stay on tower stairs and roam through meeting hall, taking out anyone that comes through, thatcher you should stay in laundry room and watch the stairs as well. Smoke and Thermite, you cover the actual objective and the diffuser.

"I think that's a good plan what about you guys?" Thermite said. Everyone agreed and started walking towards their spots.

Mute then spoke with smoke about the diffusers and they both started to diffuse. 9 minutes, chaos struck. Pulse was in meeting hall as he heard terrorists by watch tower stairs. He ran and used his device. They were 3 terrorists and he took out them all. He then heard a bomber coming through the door from shooting range to rear stage.

"We got a bomber on me." He ran down the stairs after he missed his head shot, then the bomber exploded firing pulse into a wall next to boiler room. "I'm down! Bomber blew himself up", then a terrorist walked up and took out his knife, he then stabbed him in the side. He gave pulse a look and then there was blood everywhere. Thatcher shot the terrorist in the face and ran upstairs seeing several other terrorists.

"Team Ash can you provide back up?" Thatcher yelled into the headset.

"I can't, i hear a bomber outside my door and a terrorist near office." Ash replied. "Mute and Castle are stuck inside because the terrorists were able to breach the window on roof. What about you Sledge?"

"Currently no active terrorists what's going on?"

"Pulse is down on bottom of tower stairs. A bomber suicide bombed in electric room and took him down. Then a terrorist stabbed him through his vest. He's bleeding. I had to chase the other terrorists up the stairs so they wouldn't take him out." There was a long pause and Ash yelled into the headset.

"Slegde! Help Pulse now! Can you hear me?" Ash yelled. "You fucking idiot, i know you can hear me, whatever. Thatcher I'm on my way now, Mute and Castle, there's a bomber near me, they're gonna be coming in soon. Ash ran all the way down bathroom corridor, through the laundry room stairs, then all the way to Pulse. Ash administered first aid, as she heard terrorists coming through bunker.

"Stay here!" Ash held up her gun and looked through boiler room, shooting incoming terrorists.

"All clear upstairs, no more incoming terrorist."

"All clear downstairs." Suddenly, both the bombs defused and the mission was cleared.

Trine Darham suddenly started to speak, "Alright team, we are clear to go to the building. Nice work. Grab the diffusers and we will go back to headquarters. We will meet you at junkyard. Ash helped Pulse get up and the team walked through the building to Junkyard. Ash gave Pulse to Thatcher as they caught up to team Smoke. She then ran up to Sledge and pushed him into the ground.

"What? You were just gonna let him die?! What the fuck is wrong with you? Get your shit together Seamus, for gods sake. I love him not you. Accept it and move on. Fix things with you wife, or don't. But you almost cost Jack his life. And if he would have died, the blood would have been on your hands." Ash walked away and grabbed Pulse again. Sledge sat on the ground until Smoke helped him up.

"What's wrong with me man?" Sledge asked. Smoke shrugged as they all got in the car to start going back home.

Fast Forward August 2017

Eliza(Ash) and Jack(Pulse) are officially married, and Seamus(Sledge) and his wife Maranda even went to the wedding. This is because Maranda and Seamus are currently trying to work through their issues and the affair actually gave them the push they needed to do so. While divorce is a very high possibility, they figured with couples therapy and just a little bit of effort between the two of them, they could find the love they once had.

James(Smoke) and Laura, the girl he slept with and had long liked, are seeing each other exclusively, but they tell each other they aren't. James fully knows that Laura is the one, but because of her statement about not having time for a relationship, he's refrained from pushing too hard. Their daily run has become a run and hookup, and Laura is pregnant, but hasn't told James yet, because it's his.

Mike(Thatcher) and his wife celebrated their 30th wedding anniversary and almost found out a very big secret about their 25 year old daughter, Lorelai. While on their anniversary they did a surprise visit and found out her and her fiance broke up over a year ago. What they luckily didn't find out was why they broke up. Lorelai had been seeing Mark(Mute). At a barbeque between the SAS families, Mark and Lorelai hit it off, and because of the partnership with Mike, they have kept it a secret. They even went to the wedding together, but played it off as a friendship even though they slept together in the bridesmaids room.

Jordan(Thermite) and his wife are still happily together, they were the best man and maid of honor to Eliza and Jack's wedding. Their daughter has been saved a few weeks because of the medical marijuana. Because Cherish was able to eat, her body was able to better take the chemo saving her a few weeks. There are no definites yet, but for now, she has more time.

Lastly, is Miles (Castle). He still lives with Eliza, and Jack moved back into their apartment. He went to visit his wife's grave. While walking up, he saw a woman and a small child standing above it. He figured it was one of her sister's but walking up, and looking into the woman's eyes, it was covered by a black veil, he turned and saw it was his supposedly dead wife, and most likely his child.

Thank for reading guys! Sorry this was so long, just had a lot to write about I guess. I'll be getting the next chapter out soon.


End file.
